Now That They're Gone
by Drayle
Summary: Naruto is dead. Team Seven is in ruins. And life moves on... In more ways then one.  MUCH better than it sounds! Give it a chance! Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Now that They're Gone

Chapter 1

The Loss

"Naruto! Don't!" Kakashi shouted, as the blond ninja charged Zabuza. Naruto screamed as he made a jump.

"Bah... Idiot." Zabuza muttered as the genin lunged. With his free hand he picked up the Cleaver, and in one clean stroke sliced Naruto in two.

For a split second there was silence as Sasuke and Sakura looked on in shock and terror. Kakashi snapped. quickly he formed the Lightning Blade while he was still in the Water Prison Jutsu. The eletric current coursed through both his body and Zabuza's, shocking and knocking the man backwards.

The jutsu still active Kakashi dove for Zabuza while he was still on the ground, his eyes wild. But before he could reach the Mist Ninja a sebon needle appeared from nowhere and stabbed Kakashi's hand. He cried out as the Lightning Blade fizzled out to nothing, looking for his attacker.

"Sensei! Watch out!" Sakura shouted, pointing to Zabuza. A masked ninja was crouched down next to the still down Mist Ninja. After being noticed he picked up Zabuza, made a hand seal, and was gone.

And everything was still... Kakashi pulled the sebon needle out of his hand, wincing only slightly. His eyes turned and fell open his fallen student. Naruto's body lay there, his top half laying in the dirt, his face showing a look of surprise. His legs were lying nearby, and the bloody trail between the two died the ground crimson.

Kakshi pulled his headband down, covering the Sharingan. He looked at Tazuna and the other two Genin.

"We're leaving. We can deal with the mission later... For now..." He looked down at Naruto's body. "We have to get back to the village. They can send a group more suited to your safety then, Tazuna-san..."

The bridge builder said nothing, merely nodded. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't look away from Naruto's body. Finally Sakura fell to the ground and threw up, and Sasuke had to grip his knees to keep from collapsing. Kakashi went about picking up the pieces of Naruto, his eyes dead and emotionless. The group set out for Konoha, no one saying a word to each other...

Few people attended the funeral, if you could call it that. The Hokage, Iruka, what was left of Team 7, and a few others stood by in silent grief. Hinata was there, crying her poor heart out. Tears did fall from Iruka and Sakura.

To the Hokage, it was as if a knife had been stabbed into his back. This was it? Not even a dozen people had shown to pay their respects... Did nobody really care? Did Naruto really not have any other friends? As he looked to the looming clouds in the sky, he felt something in him die._ I failed you, Minato... I am so sorry... _He thought as it started to rain.

And just like that, after a few moments, life moved on. Written on the Memorial Stone near the Training grounds, was the inscription:

Naruto Uzomaki, Team Seven, Age 12

Died in the Line of Duty

Meanwhile in the Afterlife

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around. All he could see was a featureless white plain that stretched on forever...

"Wha? What happened?" He muttered, standing up and stretching. He started walking. He really couldn't remember anything.

Then all at once, there was a door in front of him. It kinda of surprised him, because he knew it wasn't there before...

"What the heck..." Naruto looked at the door, then looked behind it. There was nothing, just the same infinite featureless plain. Carefully he gripped the doorknob. Nothing happened. He turned it. It was unlocked. The door swung open effortlessly.

And what Naruto saw inside made his jaw drop.

"Wha? What the heck?"

A/N: I know the first chapter sucks... But right now it's all I got. It gets better! I swear!

...

R&R for the fun of it...


	2. Chapter 2

Now That They're Gone

Chapter 2

The Aftermath

It didn't take long for word of Naruto's death to reach the ears of the masses. It started slow, with words that the demon had finally been killed. What followed made Sarutobi's heart ache even more. People were celebrating! Over the death of a young boy!

Disgusted the Hokage walked away from his window overlooking the village. Right now he had another problem to deal with, the replacement for Naruto in Team Seven. The old general sat down in his chair, and looked at the papers on his desk. There were several candidates that could fill in, but nothing felt right. Nothing felt like it should take the boy's place...

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The hokage stated. Kakashi walked through the doorway, his eyes looking like he hadn't slept in several days. To be honest, neither had Sarutobi.

"Have a seat Kakashi."

"I'd much rather stand, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded, understanding.

"I take it you've seen what's going on outside?"

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. He seemed older.

"Yes... They're acting as if we've just won a war..."

Hearing it seemed to make Sarutobi wince. He ran a hand across his forehead.

"I knew the people hated him... But this? This is too much. Was he really that hated?"

"Apparently..."

"How if you're students taking it?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura is still shaken. Most times she can't even function during training. And Sasuke doesn't show it but I know he's not taking his death to well... He keeps pushing himself; almost as if should he stop he'll end up the same as Naruto..."

The Hokage leaned back into his chair, taking his hat off and placing it on the desk in front of him.

"I'm getting to old for this Kakashi. When it is war, people die. On missions there is always a chance someone could die... But this was Naruto's first real mission. He shouldn't have..."

The old man closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"But what has happened has happened... It can't be changed. Which brings me to the next unfortunate order of business."

Kakashi held up a hand before the Hokage could continue.

"I'd rather not add another member to the Team, Hokage-sama."

The 3rd looked at Kakshi.

"Do you think that's the best choice, Kakashi?"

"For now, It would be better to train these two as they are now. If we were to try and add another team mate in now, it would be to much like Naruto didn't mean anything..."

Sarutobi sighed. He pushed the papers away, disregarding them for the final time.

"If you think that would be best, then so be it..."

The Copy Ninja nodded and turned, leaving the office and closing the door behind him. Outside, people were still going on, the sounds of their cheers reaching the 3rd's ears. How long would this go on?

The Afterlife

"What the heck?"

On the other side of the door that Naruto had just opened, was what looked like a hotel lobby. The blond ninja quickly closed the door, and looked behind the frame. Nothing, it was just a door. He opened it again, and the lobby area was still there.

Cautiously Naruto stepped through the door. Nothing happened.

"This is pretty freaky..."

The walls where white, with no windows. Electrics lights glowed from the ceiling, and the floor was white tiled. Except for the red chairs against the walls the entire room was white. Naruto began to walk through the lobby. There was no other doors in the room, and the round white desk at the other side of the room looked vacant.

There was however, a silver bell sitting on the desk.

And Naruto, being Naurto, had to ring it. As his hand crept forward to tap the bell, a girl's voice suddenly spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that."

"YIKES!" Naruto jumped back like he'd been bitten. The large white chair behind the desk swiveled around to reveal a young looking girl is a, guess what? A white outfit. She wore large round glasses, her red hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her red eyes seemed to almost glow against the whiteness of everything else in the room.

"Who the heck are you?" The genin squeaked. The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm the secretary on duty. My name is Kerlia."

She pulled a clip board from somewhere and looked at Naruto.

"Name?" She asked all business like. Naruto lost all of his previous worries and put on his trademarked cheese expression. "I'm Naruto Uzomaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

Kerlia winced, digging a finger into her ear to ease the pain of his boast.

"Yeah, not any time soon you're not."

This got Naruto all upset.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna be the best ninja ever and have everyone look up to me and-"

"No you're not, because you're dead, numbskull."

The Blond froze in mid rant. "I'm... Dead?" Kerlia had a 'duh' look on her face. "Yeah, you're dead. This is the afterlife, welcome to the party."

For a few seconds, Naruto just stood there. Then he blew up.

"WHAT? I CAN'T BE DEAD! I STILL HAVE TO-"

Kerlia pressed a button under the desk.

"Security!"

Two large brutes in black suddenly appeared and grabbed Naruto's arms, picking him off the ground. The ninja thrashed against the two in vain, still ranting about how he couldn't be dead. Kerlia stood, walked around the desk and jabbed Naruto in the neck. There was a ZAP, and the ninja twitched for a second before slumping, smoke coming off of his clothes. Kerlia shook her hand, the faint electric spark crawling over her finger.

"Why are they ALL so bent on proving us wrong?" She asked. "It's not like they could do anything about it at the moment anyways..." The two goons shrugged, and the girl rubbed her forehead. "Anyways, take him to the Holding Area M. Once he comes to maybe he'll be easier to handle... Maybe."

A/N: Chapter two up! Hopefully it'll draw in a few more peoples. And to those who are reading this, I love you all!


End file.
